1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical movement quality detecting method and an optical movement detecting apparatus applying the optical movement quality detecting method, particularly relates to an optical movement quality detecting method which can automatically generates a movement quality reminding signal and an optical movement detecting apparatus applying the optical movement quality detecting method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the development of techniques, optical mice gradually substitutes conventional mice. Accordingly, the user cares a lot for the movement quality (ex. sensitivity or accuracy) of the optical mouse. Particularly, in some specific situations (ex. game competition), a high level of movement quality is needed.
However, a conventional optical mouse does not automatically show a movement quality thereof, thus complicated software is needed to determine if the movement quality of the optical mouse falls in a predetermined range. Accordingly, the detecting for movement quality of optical mice needs much time. If a user managing a plurality of optical mice, for example, an internet cafe manager, needs to spend a lot of time and effort to check movement quality of optical mice.